


Worthy of Love

by revior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark Loves Gendry Waters, F/M, Fluff, Gendry Waters Loves Arya Stark, Gendrya - Freeform, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Protective Jon Snow, Protective Siblings, Short One Shot, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Jon Snow decides to ask Gendry why he thinks he's worthy of his sister only to find out that Gendry has an excellent response to it all.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Gendry Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Worthy of Love

"Why do you think you're worthy of my sister's hand in marriage, Gendry Waters?" asked Jon, an extremely confident expression on his face.

In return, Gendry had an equally confident expression on his face. Arya had warned him that her brother would ask something like that, possibly in front of a big public, and he had time to prepare. "I think... I _know_ that I'm worthy of your sister's hand in marriage because unlike most of the people in this place, we are not related nor do we have a thousand-year age gap. We love each other for who we truly are and everything we do - I will retain myself from naming anything - is absolutely consensual, which again cannot be said for everyone here."

Jon Snow didn't answer that, mostly because he wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course, Gendry's answer was completely true and while it was bold and possibly crazy of him, it did equal Arya's attitude in life, which was something that was very important when looking for someone to marry.

And while Jon Snow was completely silent while looking for something to say, so were the rest of Westeros. It seemed that even the true God that put them in the damn place and decided their faiths was quiet too.

"He spoke the truth and nothing but the truth. That is why I love this man," laughed Arya from her chair in which she sat as if she was on a throne.

And then Jon Snow realized that what he would have to say really didn't matter at all. "I think my time with both of you is done. Just do us all a favor and don't accidentally murder someone during the wedding or even after that."


End file.
